


you need to wake up, because i cant do this without you

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr prompt whatsit





	you need to wake up, because i cant do this without you

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Peter can’t exactly remember when Tony got admitted, just that he hasn’t left his bedside since.

It’s been at least a week, because there’s seven empty cups of water next to him. At least a week since the arc reactor powering Tony’s body overloaded and shut down, forcing Tony into cardiac arrest and then an induced coma while the doctors tried to right whatever went wrong.

Pepper has been there for at least an hour every day, and when she is there, she lets Peter bury his head in her shoulder and cry. Rhodey turned up one day, sat there in silence and then left with a kiss to both Peter and Tony’s foreheads.

Peter doesn’t know what to do other than whisper nonsense to Tony. The nurses say that’ll help, but nothing. Has. Changed.

“Tony, please. You- you need to wake up. You need to,” Peter murmurs, under his breath. “Please. I can’t do this without you. Wake up soon. You- you have to.”

There’s not much he can do.


End file.
